custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vamprah (HIDS)
Vamprah was the Makuta of the Odina region, and one of the Makuta who attempted to conquer Karda Nui, along with Antroz and Chirox. He also attempted to kill Sarhab, and failed. History Early Life Vamprah was created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using the substance known as Antidermis. Like the other Makuta, he was a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to maintaining order throughout the universe. Vamprah created bio-mechanical parts for breeds of Rahi beasts to populate the Matoran Universe, as per his duties. One of the Rahi he created was a Staralyr, a creature which would sense if he was mortally wounded or leaking Antidermis, and would come take him away to be repaired. His fellow Makuta noticed, however, its purpose,, and not wanting to seem over-careful, destroyed the Rahi, and, he thought, his notes on how to create it. Following the Great Disturbance, Vamprah was assigned to supervise the island of Odina and its surrounding region. He was assigned to leave once, though, on a mission for Teridax. He, and three untested Makuta who had been created artificially, were tasked to destroy a Toa of Iron. They followed him all the way to the Southern Continent, where he killed all three of the Makuta with Vamprah. Vamprah had his armor ripped open, and his Antidermis began leaking. He blasted the Toa with Chain Lightning, and, just when he was about to kill him, he was taken up by the Staralyr, which had been recreated by Mutran as a prank. As he passed a cliff face, though, he Power Screamed, and caused an avalanche to fall onto the the Toa's weakened body. Assuming that the Toa had been destroyed, he headed for home. When Makuta Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Vamprah was one of the first to side with him. Like the other Makuta, Vamprah later evolved beyond the need of a physical body, turning into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. The Nynrah Ghosts, ordered to Destral by Teridax, helped modify his armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form. Invasion of Karda Nui Vamprah was one of the seven Makuta to invade Karda Nui. When Bitil, Krika, and Gorast went down to the Swamp of Secrets, and Mutran had gone away to build the Shadow Leech Hive, he stayed up at the Matoran villages. When Mata-Nui was revived by Matoro, Vamprah, Chirox, and Antron were all blinded by the bright light. From then on, they had to use Shadow Matoran as their "eyes." Vamprah stayed at the villages and continued to drain Matoran until Lewa, Kopaka, and Pohatu arrived, saving the last three Av-Matoran. After multiple conflicts, the destruction of the Shadow Leech Hive, and the arrival of both Makuta Icarax and Toa Ignika, the two sides met for a final battle. The Final Battle He joined his fellow Makuta in the battle against the Toa Nuva and Toa Ignika. Vamprah retreated from the battle after being knocked from the air by a fireball from Tahu, and regrouped at the Codrex. He, Mutran, and Gorast killed Icarax when the senior Makuta had tried to destroy the Codrex. After the Plan succeeded, he was killed in the Energy Storms along with all of the other surviving Makuta. The Staralyr was killed as well when it tried to save him from the storms. Traits and Personality Vamprah was known for being constantly silent, never speaking. He was capable of speech, but simply refused as he felt that it hindered his hunting. As such, Vamprah usually communicated through telepathy. He did care about his dignity, though, because he was embarrassed by his Rahi backup plan. Powers and Equipment Vamprah wore the Kanohi Avsa, the Great Mask of Hunger. It allowed the user to drain light, energy, or positive emotions from a target at a distance. Vamprah had the elemental power of shadow, and had 42 Rahkshi powers and the ability to produce Kraata. Despite his sight being destroyed he still had access to his heat vision and laser vision. Before he came to Karda Nui, he carried a Shadow Sceptre, made for him by a devoted Shadow Matoran as a gift. Trivia * Vamprah is one of Lalajujunini's favorite MOCs. Category:Hidden in Deepest Shadows Category:Makuta